Triple Tails
by Breezppgdmessup5
Summary: The power puff girls fall upon a cave on a mysterious island. Within the cave is a pool of water after the night is over the girls have no idea that their lives will change forever. And at school the Rowdy ruff boys try to figure out what they are hiding.
1. Island Alert

Triple Tails Chapter 1

Blossom P.O.V.

Today at school , my last class was wood working. I made a weak scale model of a raft. Buttercup made an exact replica or her dad, while Bubbles crafted an octopus.

After school we all met up at the quiet beach today. (the quiet beach is the beach were almost no one goes)Bubbles and Buttercup's Pieces all looked so nice and mine was a weak and worthless piece of junk.

I Showed mine to them.

"Wow, that's .. creative Blossom" said Bubbles. " Yeah too bad it's not bigger" said Buttercup sarcastically .

"That's it" I said loudly. "That's what said Bubbles confused. "We'll build an actual raft" I said.

"Are you crazy" asked Buttercup.

"No, but think about it. It will be like our own personal boat." I exclaimed trying to make it sound fun.

"Fine I'm in." Buttercup said .

"Me too." Bubbles said.

"Then let's get started."

Buttercup P.O.V.

I only agreed to building that stupid raft so Blossom would sop talking about it. I picked up some logs and bamboo. I dropped them off at the beach and then went to my house to get an axe to cut the logs/bamboo in half. " Buttercup were you going with that axe." My dad asked me as I was going out the door. " Uh, just going to get some firewood for the fireplace." I replied quickly to get out faster. " Hey maybe I could come along for help. I mean you probably can barely swing that thing on your own.". " Uh you can't" I quickly said " Because … Me and my friends are going to. I mean it's just a friend thing you know no parents allowed sorta thing." " Well have f…" and I was out the door.

Once I got back to the beach, Blossom and Bubbles were back with the vines. It took us an hour or so to finish building.

To me it looks more like a boat than a raft . It has 3ft walls to keep water out. Also an ore to steer us and keep us moving.

We have got a whole bag of coconuts. Blossom thinks they have chocolate in them . The cooler is to refrigerate our water. Bubbles Granny made us food to eat while we were out.

" Just a circle, okay Blossom." I said to Blossom. " Okay, okay just a circle I got it." She replied.

I was working the ore for a while. Then Blossom wanted to take the steering. Bubbles was reading a magazine.

It's been 2 hours already, we should have already reached shore by now. Blossom was tired out. Bubbles curiously asked "Where are we and why have we stopped?" .

"Ask Blossom". I said pointing to Blossom's worn out ass. " Blossom?" Bubbles asked insecurely. " Um, I don't know." Answered Blossom.

" You don't know!" Bubbles screamed.

"Don't be mad at me ,please?" Blossom replied

" Hey look over there" I said trying to calm things down.

" An island" said Bubbles

Bubbles P.O.V.

We paddled over to that mysterious island. I'm scared because I've never seen this island and there might be bugs.

Once we got to the island I went right into survival mode. ( survival mode is what the survival teacher says when someone's mind is completely set on survival.)


	2. Under the moons Spotlight

Chapter 2

Bubbles P.O.V.

First I told Buttercup to find us some wood and vines. Then I just had to give Blossom the easy job so I told her to find some big leaves.

While they were doing that I went and found some nice cold non-fish infected spring water.. When they came back we all started to build the shelter.

Buttercup P.O.V.

Bubbles has been acting strange since we got on the island. I mean what is the big deal, so I went out on a break.

While I was out I found this whole in the ground near the river. I'm not sure if I should go into it and search it over or go tell Bubbles. Search it over. " Wwwhoah!"

Blossom P.O.V.

I just heard a scream, I think it's Buttercup. " Bubbles let's go check it out. I think it was Buttercup" I said. " I heard it come from that way" Bubbles replied.

Bubbles P.O.V.

I slipped down a whole and saw Buttercup starring at a pool of water. Whoa this is like an underwater cave, so cool. "Blossom I found her now help" I said to Blossom. " I'm coming" said Blossom. " No,no,n…" yelped Buttercup.

"Whoa, whoa" screeched Blossom tumbling down. That girl rolled right into the water. " Eek" shrieked Blossom soaking wet. " It's sooo coold." She said shivering right there. Looking up I noticed that there was a whole in the top like a volcano or something. Then the moon came over it. The moon was full and bright. It could almost put you in a trance. It was so close or at least looked that way. Like it was the only light in the sky. Then I heard bubbling . I looked at Blossom, she was so scared she couldn't move. Me and Buttercup had to help her. The water wasn't hot, it actually felt nice, sort of. We all looked up and saw glitter and sparkles or something.

I looked underwater and saw an exit. Like to the sea or something. " Now I know where we're at." I said. " Where?" said Buttercup. "Clarisse island, you know that island that appears and disappears with help from fog you know kind of like warm water and dry ice." I replied feeling smart and studious.

" What, was I asleep during that class?" asked Blossom. "You Sleep in every class." Replied Buttercup. " True." Blossom said " Well at least we can say we saw it, touched it , and oh yeah got lost on it." .

" Um, Guys there is an exit underwater and it looks as if it leads to the ocean." I said. "Really" said Buttercup doubtfully. "Yes, I'm not Dumb." I replied.

" But, but." Blossom muttered. " But what." Buttercup said annoyed. " But I can't swim" she continued. " Just hold Buttercup's hand." I said. " Oh no, Blossom is not 5 although she sometimes acts like it." Buttercup argued. " Hey." Protested Blossom. " Just do it" I said. "Fine". "1,2,3" I said and then just like that we were underwater.

Cough, Cough." Where are we now." Buttercup screamed. " I don't know". I said. " Should we scream?" Blossom asked. "Ahhh ahhh ahhhh ahh" we all screamed. Then a bright light shined in our eyes. We looked back and there was nothing there.

Buttercup P.O.V.

So a rescue boat came and found us. I was so relived. What happened at that Island was so weird. And what was with the glitter. That was so a prank.


	3. Searching for the Clues

Chapter 3

Blossom P.O.V

Last night was so scary but yet fun. I went to go refresh myself in the bathroom by washing my face with water from the bathroom sink. Just about 5 seconds after the water hit my face I suddenly fell to the floor. When I looked to see why I slipped I had a fish tail. A tail, I don't think that any other person in the world has had a tail before. Although I wonder how Bubbles and Buttercup are doing. As usual I didn't tell Anyone about it.

Bubbles P.O.V.

This morning I went into the bathroom to take a bath as usual, so I turned on the water then waited for it to fill up. After that I tuned the faucet off and hopped in and about maybe 5 or 6 seconds after I touched the water my legs didn't feel the same anymore. They felt longer and scalier. When I looked at my legs, they weren't legs anymore they or it was a tail. An actual tail. I didn't want my grandma to worry about this so I didn't tell her about it.

Buttercup P.O.V.

This morning my brother poured water on me to wake me up for school. Luckily I was still in bed when it happened. I was just about to get up to kill him when my legs felt way heavier than normal. I looked to see what was going on, I almost rolled out of bed when I saw I had a tail. Something strange is going on here and it is not just my brothers. Guess I was embarrassed so I didn't tell anyone.

Blossom P.O.V.

When I dried it the tail went away like nothing had happened but I know something did. After I was dry , I almost had to run to not be late for school. At school Brick Jojo Didn't shoot spit balls at me this time he shot a note. _" Hey Blossom you seem different. Is something wrong?" _I was surprised was this still the same Brick. I mean we have every Class together and he always picks on me. Why does he start to care now. So I replied " _No it's nothing now Please stop I'm trying to pay attention to the lesson and you've been picking on me every day since school started why are you suddenly starting to care now?"_. He started writing something down as a reply but Mrs. Cantere caught him. " Mr. Jojo, those better be notes not a note to someone." She said angrily. " No, miss there notes. I really like taking notes." He said trying to play it cool. " I hope so" she said returning to the board. He then passed it on to Niki, then Tom, and then me. " _Sorry I guess it's just that, well it's not fun picking on you when your sad and I don't like it when your sad." _Whoa, " _I don't like it when your sad." _ What is that supposed to mean. Does he like me or something. He may just be nicer than what I saw him as hmm. So I wrote back "_Sorry It's just last night me and my friends sort of got lost a little and Oh never mind it's none of your business anyway Brick. And what did you mean by not liking it when I'm sad. Explain yourself mister." _Because what was I supposed to say, Oh I became a mermaid last night. No way I was telling him I what happened last night.

Bubbles P.O.V.

After English today I went to my locker to grab my textbook for my next class but I realized I was being followed. I didn't want to turn around so I didn't. when I got to my locker someone talked to me. I suddenly turned to look at him . It was Boomer Jojo. " Hi, um Bubbles. Can I talk to you for a minute outside?" he asked as he obviously got my attention. I nodded my head. He took me outside to the garden and we sat down on the bench next to the roses. Awww the roses, you could almost fall in love with their smell. " so why did you want to talk to me?" I asked trying to show curiosity. " Bubbles I really like you and I was wondering if you would want to…" Boomer asked. " Want to what?" I said trying to get him to finish his sentence. " Want to go have dinner sometime, I mean only if you want to though. If you don't want to I totally get it." He said back finally finishing his sentence. I was speechless but I kind of like him to and I not dating anybody so. " Yes, It sounds like a lot of fun so what time do you want to pick me up." I answered back to him clearly implying that it is a yes. " I'll pick you up at 7 tonight okay." He said sounding more confident. I nodded my head yes. Then we both went back to class with a smile. Thank fully we weren't late.

Buttercup P.O.V.

After school I was on my way home when I received Blossom's text that said to go to the beach immediately. SO I went to the beach I didn't know what beach she meant so I went to the regular beach. There weren't that many people there but I forgot my bathing suit though. When I looked at the sea I saw Butch Jojo in the water. It surprised me to see him although what I could see was that he had went too deep into the open blue and now he can't stay above water. Maybe that thing this morning in my bed was just a dream and I don't have a tail. So I dove into the water with my clothes on cause no way I was going naked. I started swimming and just like this morning I had a tail. Although It did make me swim faster so I got to him better. But when I got to him he was past out, exhausted, and currently sinking. So I swam down and grabbed his arm. I started swimming up when I realized that this was butch and how could he drown, he is stronger than that. I couldn't show my tail to everyone so I pulled him to the quiet beach. I saw Bubbles and Blossom waiting for me. When they saw butch there faces looked as if they were worried that he might see my tail because they saw that to. When I got to shore Bubbles whispered " What is he doing here!" . " He was drowning and don't worry he's out cold. He didn't see anything." I said trying to calm things down. " Oh good" Blossom exclaimed with relief. " So I just gonna go out on a limb here and guess that we all got tails." Said bubbles trying to take the attention away from Butch. We all nodded our heads yes. After that Bubble and Blossom left Butch there to wake up while I stayed to make sure he would wake up and be okay.

When he did wake up I was dry and he looked at me like _I thought I was drowning What did you do? _Kind of look. " Oh well you were drowning and I just saw that there was no life guard so I just swam and pulled you to shore." I said trying to smooth things over. " Yeah but what shore?" he replied. " Well you should start heading home. Your parents might be worried about you." I said changing the subject. So we both got up and went home.

Blossom P.O.V.

The next day was a Saturday which meant I could do whatever I wanted, well after I did my chores. So I did my Chores and then I was about to head to the beach when Kacy stopped me. " Where you going Blossom?" . " None of your business Kacy." I said firmly. " Fine but your hiding something and I will find out what it is." She said. Man that girl can be persistent. I had called Bubbles and Buttercup out to the beach. " Now I called you guys to come here to investigate that island, Clarisse island or whatever it's called" I said. " I really do want to find out what happened to us Thursday." Said Bubbles. " No, no, no I am not going back to that island, considering what happened last time." Buttercup argued. "We are going to find out what happened to us nothing else." I argued back. " Fine but if something else happens to me I'm blaming it on you, Blossom" She finally caved in. " Race you to Clarisse island." Bubbles yelled. And we all dove off.

Butch P.O.V.

Today I went back to that beach where I woke up and saw those 3 girls from school. I over heard their conversation and when they dove into the water I kind of wanted to follow them. But how? So I went Back to our run down, just about impossible to live in house tat is wedged between two giant buildings and woke my brothers up. " What are you thinking, waking us up at 3 in the morning" Brick said getting up. " Dude it's 10am not 3am, Duh." I replied. Boomer on the other hand was awake and happier than normal. " Anyway do you guys know where Clarisse island is?" I asked insecurely. " Nope" Brick answered. " Of course I do" said Boomer. "Great where is it." I said. " It's 40 miles of shore north. But how are you going to get there. Are you going to rent a boat" he said sarcastically. " Yes I am and Thanks." I said and I could tell they were shocked by my answer. " Well we're coming with you" Brick said and I knew Boomer would agree with him because Boomer will do anything for chocolate." Fine" I said.

Bubbles P.O.V.

While Blossom and Buttercup were going through the forest, I was going to look for a way underwater considering we swam out into the sea that night through a whole underwater. Although it is quite hard to do that when your being chased by sharks! I swam and swam until I hit my head on something. It was a rock wall. When I popped my head up I realized that I was in the exact same cave as the one where I think we became mermaids. So I got up and dried off and searched for clues. I looked all over the cave walls and when I was looking in the water I saw 3 little things that were crystal clear in the blue water. So I dove in and at a closer look I saw that they were actual crystal mermaids, one was the most beautiful blue I had ever seen in my life it only looked as if there were 2 crystals from above and now there were 3 which meant it was the same color as the water. The others were Hot pink and grass green. I picked them up and swam up to the surface and just as I popped my head out of the water, Blossom and Buttercup came in through the above whole. I showed them the crystals. Each crystal was shaped exactly alike, like a mermaid. Blossom took the pink one, Buttercup took green , and left me with that beautiful blue one. "What do these mean?" Blossom asked. " I don't know but this could be serious, maybe we shouldn't tell our parents or anyone about it or the tails thing you know to keep us safe." Buttercup said. Me and Blossom nodded in agreement. We searched for more clues but didn't find anything. So we swam home.


	4. The Powers unlocked

Chapter 4

Brick P.O.V.

Butch somehow got this crazy idea to go to Clarisse island. Boomer only came because I gave him chocolate. I have heard bad things about Clarisse island, Including that it's haunted. I'm just a tad bit scared Boomer on the other hand was about to pee his pants. Maybe it was because Butch was driving.

When we got to the island Butch stepped onto shore first, then, me and Boomer was yet to even let go of the railing. " Common Boomer we don't have all day." I yelled to Boomer. " But it's haunted." He replied sounding cowardly. " If you come I'll give you chocolate". Then he slowly stepped onto the shore. We searched on shore but didn't find anything. " I think we need to look in the forest" said Butch. We slowly nodded our heads and then started approaching the forest. "Hoohoo hoo" a voice yelled.

Blossom P.O.V.

As we were swimming home I caught a glimpse of other people. I stopped. " Guys I think it's the boys from school." I said pointing ashore. " I think your right ." Bubbles said. We all started swimming toward the shoreline. WE made sounds to scare them off. " Hoohoo hoo" I yelled. " Ackee ackee." Buttercup said. " Get off this island or it will be the last thing you do" Bubbles said. They raced back to their boat screaming like little girls. So we continued home.

Bubbles P.O.V

Back at home Granny made us all a fancy dinner. Blossom and Buttercup spent the night. Man those two can eat. After dinner we all took a nice warm bath. " Hey guys since we got tails I wonder if anything else will happen to us" Blossom said as she put her hand on top of the water Buttercup got splashed with water. " Hey." She screamed at Blossom. " I didn't do that, All I did was put my hand on top of the water and it just squirted water or splashed it." Blossom replied. " What do you have magical powers or something." Buttercup said sarcastically. Blossom slowly started moving her and the water was doing whatever she wanted. Unlike Blossom she reacted calmly and cool. Dropping the water " Do you know how cool this is". She exclaimed excitedly. " Ooh I want to try" I said. I pointed my hand at the water and nothing happened. Although the water did suddenly feel strange like gelatin. I looked down and the water turned into gelatin. " Nice going Bubbles" Buttercup said rudely. " Buttercup now it's your turn" Blossom said. Buttercup did exactly what I did and nothing happened. Does this mean she doesn't have a power. Then she tried what Blossom did and that didn't work either.

"What you guys all have powers and I don't, not fair." She said angrily. " Don't worry Maybe you just haven't gotten your power yet." Blossom said with a smile acting like there was still hope. Then at that moment granny came in. Luckily the gelatin absorbed all the water and we all had legs at that moment. "Hello girls, It's time for bed now dry off." She said shutting the door. "That was too close for comfort." I said getting out and grabbing a towel even though I didn't need one.

After we got in our pajamas I knew I had to tell them about Boomer. " Um, guys I have to tell you something." I murmured but sadly they heard me. " What is it Bubbles." Asked Blossom. " Well the other day at school I got asked out to a date, by … Boomer Jojo." I completed. Their mouths dropped. " Bubbles you have to break up with him we can't rick him finding out were mermaids let alone anyone and if he finds out he'll tell his brothers and they might exploit us." Blossom said to me. " Yeah Bubbles we all can't risk it." Buttercup finished. " I know but I really like this him and I trust him." I said back to them. " Okay but you have to test him to see if we all can trust him okay." Buttercup implied. I had the biggest smile on my face. I felt so relieved.

Boomer P.O.V

Today at school Bubbles had to talk to me about something. She took me to where I first asked her out and we sat on the bench next to the roses. Behind my back I secretly plucked one for her. " Uh Boomer we have to talk about something." Bubbles said. " About what, are we breaking up?" I said worried. " No, no, no why would I do that? Especially with you." She replied back. " Oh thank goodness." I said relieved. " Can I trust you?"

"Yeah of course you can Bubbles."

" I mean really, really trust you." She said firmly

" Yes you can, Whatever you want to share with me go ahead."

" Because that's what relationships are all about, trust." She said back to me. Then she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I almost forgot to give her the rose. " Awww thank you Boomer." After that we hugged and went back to class.

Blossom P.O.V.

Today ,Brick did the same as he did last time we saw each other at school he passed a note to me. " _Hey Blossom You feeling better today because I sure hope so." _Why did he all the sudden start to care again? So I wrote back "_ Yes I am now I am trying to listen so I can pass the 7nth grade." _Then I passed it back to him. I mean why would he care about me other than picking on me. I got the note back " _You know I have an A+ in every class maybe I could tutor you." _Yeah I'll believe that when pigs fly. But I wrote back "_You'd do that for me? What's the catch. What do I have to clean your shoes or something."._ Then I passed it back. Again the teacher caught him. " Is that a note I see Mr. Jojo?" Mrs. Catntere said. " Uh no ma'am I'm just taking notes" he rapidly smoothly cover that issue. " One more time Mr. Jojo and your going to detention." She said. Man she can be scary sometimes. Then I finally got the note back. "_No catch. So your house after school." _I looked back at him and nodded in agreement. During passing period I texted Bubbles and Buttercup that I had a tutor today so I couldn't meet them at the quiet beach today. They'll understand right.

Buttercup P.O.V.

After school I got a text from blossom saying that she couldn't make it to the beach today. We hung out today while spying on Bubbles and Boomer in the garden. Blossom just about fell into tears at the sweet couple.

Bubbles had a date with Boomer so I went ahead and swam to Clarisse island alone. I went through the secret underwater entrance this time. I looked around everything seemed interesting and Mysterious. Everything is so wonderful and bright. The water looks so pure and fresh. It almost glows. On my way back I used the raft we had built Once I got to the beach, I started making some add-ons to our little boat I made a room towards the back of the boat, it's got a bunk trundle bed with mattresses and no sheets. The desk now has a sail. I also painted on S.S Mermaids above the door to the room. Fine the name mermaids isn't all that bad. If only Blossom and Bubbles could see this.

Bubbles P.O.V.

Boomer took me out to McDonalds for dinner. His parents made him pay for it himself which is hard because they don't have much money. We shared a milkshake and a number 12 meal. I wonder where he is doing for out 1 week adversary. He Is so sweet. I got him a gift. It's a picture of us together on our first date. Also chocolates and a red rose. " Oh Boomer thank you for the wonderful date. And now I have something to give you." I said pulling out a bag. He opened it. " Oh Bubbles thank you, Thank you oh so much I love it." He said pulling out everything. He popped open the chocolates and put one in my mouth. It was caramel. I took one and did the same. We both laughed. After finishing our meal he took me home.

Butch P.O.V.

Brick went to tutor some idiot girl he likes, and who knows where Boomer went. I have a feeling he is doing something without telling us. So I went to the McDonalds to pick up some food for everyone. I was feeling generous today. But while I was walking to the checking counter I saw Boomer with a girl. A really pretty girl I might add. So since he was already having dinner I just picked up some for mom, me, and brick.

I figure I'd break the news to Brick and mom first before confronting Boomer.

Blossom P.O.V.

Tonight Brick followed me home to study with me as my tutor but ever since we became mermaids he has been acting strange maybe he knows something. Maybe he secretly has been spying on us. What am I saying. Hey I never noticed it before but brick actually looks sort of cute when he is not picking on you. Maybe he only picks on me because he likes me. No, no, no what am I saying. No one would want to go out with a hyper active girl like me. Plus I'd make a horrible house wife. I mean I can't even cook. Wait a minute, did I just insult myself.

When I got home Kacy was waiting by the door for me. But when she saw Brick her eyes grew wide. " Blossom has a boyfriend. Blossom has a boyfriend." She sang and sang. " A boyfriend. Blossom your too young." Said my mom. " My little girls already has a boyfriend. They grow up so fast." My dad said. " Quiet he is just my tutor not my boyfriend." I yelled. Everyone sighed with relief. We went into my room. " I'm sorry about my parents." I apologized . " Oh it's all right my parents are crazier than that and I mean way ,way crazier." Brick said back to me. So we started working away.

Brick P.O.V.

Tonight I followed Blossom home to help her study and get caught up to the rest of the class. I only offered because well she is pretty and nice also she's been acting weird lately. When walked in the door home Butch and mom were waiting for me. " Brick we need to discuss Boomer." Butch said. " Yes We are very concerned about him mojo. And we need to discuss what he has been doing for the last couple days mojo." Said mom. So I sat down at the dinner table. But when I sat down there was no food for Boomer. " You will realize that there is no food for Boomer because he has already eaten." Butch exclaimed. " Now family I regret to inform you that Boomer our dearest brother and son, has been dating in the last week." Just then Boomer walked in on us. " What's going on here" Boomer said confused. " Boomer we know you've been dating so fess up." I said. He Said back " You knew". We all nodded our heads yes.

Bubbles P.O.V.

Today I slept in and missed the bus. I texted Blossom and Buttercup and asked if they knew a short cut to school from my house. Blossom wrote me back "Just take the main rode until Lincoln street then take a left and keep going straight. I wonder how she knew that. Wait I remember her text from yesterday. It was true, she got a tutor that works.

Today at school I went home early because I was sick. The doctor said it was just a minor cold maybe due to being wet outside during this weather. But he said it should be gone by tomorrow.

Blossom P.O.V.

I heard Bubbles got sick and went home early. Yeah I haven't been so good either But It should be gone by tomorrow.

Brick didn't come today he must have gotten sick too.

Buttercup P.O.V.

Today after I had found out Bubbles would be back today. I saw Boomer bring her a rose or whatever. The worst part of today as with everyday is English where Butch is in my class. He always spaces out but never fails. How is that possible. But today he was asleep.

After school Blossom, Bubbles and I all met up at the quiet beach feeling much better. " Today Butch fell asleep in English. That guy makes me so mad. I mean he get to do whatever he wants is class and never gets caught." I said clenching my fist. Then the water started to boil. " Eek!" Screeched Bubbles and Blossom. But I stepped closer. I opened my hand and the boiling stopped. Then I clenched my fist and the water started boiling again. " Wanna take a swim?" I asked Bubbles and Blossom. "Are you Crazy? No!" Blossom yelled and Bubbles shook her head in agreement. Then I opened my hand. " How about now" I asked again. They shook they're heads. So we dove in for an after school swim to Clarisse island. This time we were determined to find clues to what happened other than the mermaid shaped crystals now around our necks.


	5. Pool Party

Chapter 5

Blossom P.O.V.

At first I thought that Being a mermaid and keeping it a secret would be easy but it turns out that Brick can be a little sneaky brat and when your out of the room he looks around for clues. Man he is a cute little brat. Now sometimes I can understand I have been acting strange recently but how is it any of his business. I have a tail and nobody but Bubbles, Buttercup and I should know about that. Maybe there is more than one good or bad thing, my grades are improving. The teacher thought I was cheating and almost gave me detention but I told her I had a tutor. She might just be the strictest teacher I have ever met. I mean a normal teacher would have been proud of me for improving but not this teacher.

Time to take my history test but Brick and me forgot to study for history last night. So in other words I'm toast, a burnt piece of toast. Black and crunchy, the one that no one wants. Question 1: Did ancient Egypt get conquered in the middle kingdom? Um, I think so. I looked at brick he was writing but then he passed a note to me. " _Don't be worried you'll do great." _I gave him a thanks smile but the teacher caught me this time. " Blossom are cheating for real this time. Let me see that note." Mrs. Cantere said. She read it out to the class. " 'Don't be worried you'll do great.' Well so you weren't cheating" she said walking away. I finished the test luckily I only got a B-. " I told you not to worry." Brick implied. I giggled at that.

Tomorrow is a Saturday which means Bubbles, Buttercup and I are going camping on Clarisse island. We all want to know what happened and we are determined to find at least 1 more clue. Princess, the most popular girl in school, was inviting all the people that she likes. " Hey Blossom are you going to come to the party? It's going to be amazing. Although I think I'd rather invite Bubbles." She asked me. "Of course I am. Where is it." I replied. " At my house where else." She laughed when I said that. Apparently Bubbles and Buttercup must have been watching because they came up to me and tried to pull me out of it but they couldn't for the last 30 seconds. "Blossom, it's a pool party." Buttercup told me. My face went pale. " Is that a problem" Princess asked me. " Uh no, not a problem at all" I replied because I really wanted to go to that party. " Oh then I guess I'll see you there." She said to me I thought she was black mailing me. I nodded my head. "You know we can't do that we have tails. You can't touch the water without growing one." Bubbles exclaimed. " But I have to go" I said. " No you don't" Buttercup said. Oh course I knew I had to go. So I did, after school I mean. I didn't bring my swim suit because over all I would not be touching water at all. I actually wore a long sleeve shirt and Jeans. " Uh where's your swim suit." Princess asked me. " Uh I actually can't swim because I u don't uh know how." I replied. " Oh well just don't scare away the guest." She is so snooty. So I went to the pool and sat on a beach chair and watched.

Bubbles P.O.V.

Blossom said she was sick so she didn't go to the quiet beach with us. But I did keep seeing her at school and she is not the kind of girl to just not tell anyone what she is feeling so she must not be sick. When Buttercup got here I could tell she was thinking the exact same thing. " Think she is at the party" Buttercup asked. " Oh I'm sure of it." I replied then we both started running to princesses house. When we got there Princess let us in because we were invited. When we got to the pool we saw Blossom being lifted up buy the football team. They were walking to the pool. She was squirming and struggling to make them let go of her. " Put her down!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. " Fine if you say so." One of them said. Then they started swinging her side ways. " Not that way." Buttercup said. " 1,2,3 dronamo ." They all said together. Then they through her in the pool. Then everyone went inside for snacks we went to help but we couldn't touch her or we would be no help. Just when we thought that this couldn't get any worse Boomer showed up. His face was so surprised he could have fainted. Gladly he didn't. " What the heck is going on." He said shocked. We all looked at each other. " Boomer you can't tell anyone that's why I asked if I or we could trust you. See we all have tails.

It happened at Clarisse island a couple weeks ago. But you can't even tell Brick and Butch about this." I said trying to make it sound normal. " It's fine I won't tell you don't have to be worried, I said you can trust me and I meant what I said Bubbles." He said leaning in and kissing me on the cheek. I smiled. " So let's help her up and out." Buttercup said. Boomer grabbed her hands and pulled. " Man she is heavier with the tail." He said out of breath. Me and buttercup looked at each other we both giggled. " Maybe I can do this myself." Blossom exclaimed. She then gently maneuvered her hand and the water lifted her up and out of the pool then sat her down on the beach chair. Boomer was astonished by her magical powers. " B, b, but how." He was stuttering but who wouldn't after seeing that. " Now let me get her dry." Buttercup said Blossom looked scared but then she calmed down.

Buttercup slowly clenched her hand into a fist. Blossom's tail started steaming and then it was gone. " Just for doing that I think I'll give them a present." Buttercup said looking at the pool. " No let me Buttercup ." I said. I pointed my hand at the water suddenly the water turned to gelatin. Boomer was not as shocked as he could have been but then he was fine. After that was finished we walked out of the party.

Brick P.O.V.

Princess through a party today but neither I or Butch went. I hurt my knee during soccer tryouts. Well at least now I can tell Blossom that I hurt myself when I was protecting a group of little kids from bullies. Or something like that. Butch might be able to tell that I like Blossom. Man he is a pest sometimes. Ever since he found out that Boomer was dating, he has been acting weird. I don't know what has gotten into him. Maybe he is just jealous of Boomer having a girlfriend and maybe he likes a girl. If so he is really good at hiding it. Mom brought me an Ice pack and threw it on my knee. " Oww Mom that hurts" I screeched. There is no way that mom knows any medical aid. " Sorry mojo. I was just trying to make you feel better mojo." Mom replied. I knew he was only trying to make me feel better. So I calmed down. I turned the TV on to my favorite channel Disney XD and watched my favorite show Kick'n It. The doctor said to rest and relax. So basically until Butch comes home from detention.

Butch likes Lab rats And Boomer likes a completely different channel, Nickelodeon and not teen nick, Nickelodeon. That kind of makes me and Butch ashamed of him. I mean we are thirteen years old not 5. His favorite show is Sponge bob. I mean that is so 5 year old material. IT is probably the most annoying show ever but we never say anything because he is sensitive. But we are brothers and brothers stay brothers no matter what. Or at least that is what I say. Sometimes my brothers annoy me, sometimes oh who am I kidding all the time, but I can always forgive them unless they like tell Blossom I like her or something like that. When Boomer came home he was wet and he didn't bring a swim suit too the party. In fact he didn't ask to watch sponge bob. " Yo Brick what happened did you try out for the team." He asked me. I don't know what his problem is cause that was mean and unusual. We are brothers, I am the cool one, Butch is the sporty one, and Boomer is the stupid yet popular one. So I replied " Yeah I totally flipped and busted my knee". I can't believe Boomer would do something mean unless he was hiding something. " Boomer what ya hiding" I asked him. " I'm not hiding anything now buzz off." He yelled. He must be shocked about something and maybe I should just leave him alone. Yeah that sounds like the right thing to do. I think. And after he cools down I'll talk to him about his problems.

Boomer P.O.V.

After I found out that my girlfriend and her friends were mermaids, I went home to think about what I could do to help. The only problem is that when I have to keep a secret I get kind of aggressive and fight off anyone who tries to get close to me. That's why I was so mean to brick earlier.

Buttercup P.O.V.

At first I thought that Boomer finding out that We had tails was going to lead into something bad but so far nothing has happened.


	6. Seashells?

Chapter 6

Blossom P.O.V.

OM double G. I just found out that the New Townsville Beach Community is hosting a who can find the best seashell competition. I just have to enter. I wonder what shell I could bring in. Maybe my shell from church. No to plain. What about my shell that my dad gave me. No to big. Man, do I not have anything interesting. Hey maybe I could go down and get a really nice and perfect one. Then I'll be sure to win. Although I'm getting the feeling that Buttercup and Bubbles will enter too. Maybe I shouldn't tell them.

Bubbles P.O.V.

I saw this cool new contest flyer today. I've never heard of a seashell contest before. The contest is about seashells, this will be a synch considering there are so many different seashells along the beach and each one is so interesting. All I have to do is go to the beach and pick up a seashell. Earlier I saw Blossom and Princess looking at the poster. I have a feeling that they are entering too. Those two are really good competitors. So I should be careful which shell I chose. Princess can buy one and Blossom is being suspicious.

Buttercup P.O.V.

I heard there was a seashell contest or whatever. I don't plan on winning but I'll enter just to see the look on the faces of the people I beat. I'm just going to enter a cheap shell I found on the beach.

Butch P.O.V.

All the girls are entering this stupid contest. I'm definitely NOT entering. At first I thought neither was Buttercup but now I hear that she IS entering. This is unusual for her something happened and I am going to find out what.

Blossom P.O.V.

At school today Brick passed me a note. " _Hey Blossom are you entering that contest cause if you do it's no use I'm gonna win_."How rude but it seemed like the brick I used to know so I replied "_ Oh course I am and oh by the way I'm going to beat you because I have a secret weapon."_ That didn't take long before the teacher caught brick replying. "Brick Jojo for the last time no notes." Mrs. Cantere said annoyed. "But there class notes I really want to get an A." Brick replied humorously. Mrs. Cantere quickly just sighed and walked back to the front of the classroom. " _What is the secret weapon?"_ I felt annoyed like the teacher. So I replied "_It's called a secret weapon for a reason now stop I'm trying to pay attention." _Brick looked satisfied as if he had meant to torment me.

After school I quickly went to the quiet beach because when I dive in I tend to stick my tail up so I don't want anyone to see that. So I dove underwater. Wow I never noticed how beautiful it was down here. All the bright colors make me full of happiness and joy. The anemones are so beautiful and bright and when ever you get close to them they close. Kind of rude if you ask me but I guess it's there way to protect themselves. Whoa there are angel fish down here. Wow am I blind or something. How could anyone miss this. Uh oh shark and it's coming for me. Ahhh it's going to eat me. In other words I started swimming as fast as I could and then I went down for some reason. It was almost pitch black down there. I finally touched the bottom and felt something. Like a shell. So I picked it up and started swimming the same direction, up. Soon I saw light and then popped my head above the water. I could barely see the shore but I still could so I headed in that direction. Eventually I reached shore. That was quite the adventure. Then I realized that I had picked something up on the way. So I took a look at what I had and OMG it's a Beau's Vitrinella shell. They are very rare. I can't believe that I found a Vitrinella shell. Now no one could beat me.

Bubbles P.O.V.

I went to look for some seashells after school today and I saw Blossom with her tail. That is totally cheating. To bad no one would know about it Except for me I ought to tell Buttercup, she'll know what to do. Luckily I found a shell. It is bright blue and white on the middle and at the top is dark blue. This is the most amazing shell I have ever seen. I'm not sure what Blossom has but I can't let my guard down. The competition is tomorrow. I wonder what princess has.

Boomer P.O.V.

Bubbles has entered a seashell competition and has asked me to support her. Considering that she is a mermaid I can guarantee whatever she has is great. Brick entered to he has a red rose seashell it's nice but small, he is not wining for sure.

Buttercup P.O.V.

Bubbles wanted me to talk with her privately in the bathroom at lunch today, so I followed her. " Buttercup your entered in the contest today right?" She asked sounding like she had something very important to tell me. I nodded in agreement. "Well then you should be interested to find out that Blossom is using her tail to find the winning seashell. And is cheating." Bubbles said angrily. I can't believe Blossom would do that. I mean she has done bad things from time to time but this. This is way bad even for her. I can understand it coming from her side to. I win tons of competitions and Bubbles wins almost everything and Blossom never wins anything. She must be sad. SO I told Bubbles " Bubbles look at it from her point of view. WE always win stuff and Blossom never wins anything. All she wants is to win something for once.". Bubbles looked shocked. As if someone just harpooned a panda. "Are you being sympathetic to Blossom? You never do that." She said. Oh sure like I can't be sympathetic. " Look just let her okay this could be her one chance." I said sincerely. Bubbles sighed then nodded and then we headed back to the cafeteria.

Brick P.O.V.

The truth is I chose a lousy shell just so Blossom would win okay. I just really like her and lately she has seemed bummed out. So I thought I'd give her a hand. How did Boomer work up the courage to ask a girl out. I mean it is harder than it looks. Sure I'm flooded with girls at school but I like this one. I know people say that there are plenty of fish in the sea but I only want this fish. Some people find her energy off putting and weird but I find that, that means she can do good and has a great imagination and sense of humor. She is perfect. Those bubble gum pink eyes, that red hair, and that smile. Oh how could she be less perfect.

Blossom P.O.V.

After school was the big seashell competition. I gently set my shell on my table and waited. Next to me were Bubbles and Buttercup. Man did they do a good job we were the last ones. When the judge came to me he was so impressed that he barely wanted to move to Buttercup. I later received that nice blue ribbon I've been waiting for my whole life.


	7. The Glow

Chapter 7

Butch P.O.V.

Brick is obsessing over Blossom and how she won that stupid seashell contest. I don't even know why they held that dumb event in the first place. Sure I love my brother and all bet he can be well sot of obnoxious, suspicious, anxious, insolent, and maybe a bit of shrewd. He likes a girl sure that is normal but with that cover up for my crush. I try to keep it a secret the best that I can but I like Buttercup. She is the most sporty, tomboy girl in school and she's cool like that. Boomer is all lovey dovey with Bubbles. Cute but not my type and will definitely never be my type. Ever.

Boomer P.O.V.

Oh I just love the way Bubbles laughs. She could warm a heart for a million miles. Million of who am I kidding a zillion miles. I went to Bubbles house yesterday and it was huge. And her grandma told Bubbles to tell me something. " Boomer, I think it's best if I tell you this now." She said to me sounding serious. " Tell me what. Oh no are you breaking up with me." I said scared just a little. " No, no, no I love you so much." She said sounding sincere enough. " Then what is it." I asked. " You can be in my life but you cannot touch it." She told me. I must've looked surprised because she grabbed my hand and gave me an it's alright smile. That made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Blossom P.O.V.

Brick has been acting suspicious lately. I mean he started passing caring and kind notes. Then he started tutoring me. Something has gotten into him and now he seems like he is trying to find out why I have been acting strangely and of course I can't let him find out because then I and Bubbles and Buttercup will be tested on. And no way is that happening. But me Bubbles and Buttercup are going to the cave once more to find out exactly what happened to us and why.

It doesn't mean I don't like the tail but I want to know why it happened to us and what is the process, how? I mean the crystal mermaids that are now hanging around our necks were a clue but so far the only clue. I remember what happened that night. Sparkles and glitter were in the air, the water boiled and the full moon was right above us. But the question is how is that related to fish tails on humans or now mermaids.

Bubbles P.O.V.

Buttercup won this race as well and I came in second then Blossom to the cave. I showed them the under water entrance. This time I was searching on land and they were searching underwater. The walls glittered and shimmered the same color of blue as my necklace in one spot then Blossom's in the next spot, and then Buttercup's in the last. The whole entire cave shimmered and glistened. As the night were we turned into mermaids I looked up and saw an opening at the top. In this cave the only time of day you can see is the stars and the moon. Everyone says this Island is so scary and mysterious but I can only see mysterious not scary. I tried to get Blossom and Buttercup's attention under water. When I finally got their attention I showed them the glistening wall colors. " This thing just gets weirder and weirder." Buttercup said getting out. Blossom nudged her. " Is not." Blossom said. " Then what is it." Buttercup asked trying to be polite. " Cool." She replied. "Cool." As they dried off I stepped towards my wall. Then my necklace started to glow. I froze like a statue. " Uh guys there's more." I said with a bump in my throat. They quickly got out and looked at my necklace. " Ooh ooh I want to try." Blossom jumped up and down stepping towards her wall. Then her necklace glowed. " If mine does that I will yell at the top of my lungs." Buttercup said and just like ours hers glowed. But we all stayed there. I was surprised Blossom wasn't freaking out. When I stepped forward they stepped forward. And our necklaces glowed even brighter.


	8. Behind the rock door

Chapter 8

Brick P.O.V.

On any normal Saturday I would torment my brothers but today is different. Today I am going to Clarisse Island and I will find out what is making Blossom act so strange. Last time we heard a noise but this time I am not chickening out. Of course that would require a ride but who cares about the details. I'll just make one.

I grabbed mom's invention that is to supposedly destroy a building but it will work for cutting logs. I hope.

Buttercup P.O.V.

OMG! I know something weird was going on but I NEVER expected this. Although I have to admit it is sort of cool as in mysterious cool. For this one time I was to scared to even move.

Blossom P.O.V.

Squeeee ! This is sooo exiting , it's so mysterious. I just can't wait. Maybe we will unlock new powers or be able to fly! Squee !

Bubbles P.O.V.

I think Buttercup was just about scared out of her sockets when this started. I told Blossom to nudge Buttercup to move and she did. As we got closer, I noticed a shape in the walls. Like a cutout. The cutout was the exact same shape of our charms on our necklaces. Suddenly my heart started pounding a mile a minute. Then Blossom and Buttercup noticed the cutouts too.

" Well now we know where our charms come from can we go now." Buttercup said anxious to get out of here.

"No, not yet" Blossom said calmly and firm. I could tell she was trying to contain her excitement. We all took one big breath then let it out. We grabbed the charm and held it for a few minutes then took them off our necklaces.

I looked at Blossom and she looked at me and then at Buttercup then back at me. Then we slowly placed our charms in the cutout. The walls glowed with bright and intensive colors. Then we heard a shaking noise. We turned around and saw a door opening. Surprised we stood there in shock. Then Blossom started slowly walking towards the secret room. Suddenly the water froze over creating a path for us. As I stepped on I was a little scared it would break or Buttercup's powers would break it. Thankfully it didn't. As I stepped into the room, I saw pictures and symbols all over the walls. Sort of like hieroglyphics. Strangely enough we could read them even though we didn't learn pictures and symbols in school.

Blossom P.O.V.

Normally I wouldn't read unless I'm in class but this stuff was really interesting because it was all pictures. It showed the full moon and the sparkles on the 3 girls then the powers. Everything that happened to us and more was on these walls. MY guess was that they were going to happen to us. The weirdest picture was each girl looked at the full moon and suddenly became in a trance that lasted all night. Each one was different. The moon made them all act strange. Then something made us all fall and lay down. When I looked up I couldn't believe what I saw.

What I saw was blank. After all the pictures on the walls the celling is blank. Ooh I get it now. It's like a story book. Like in English class. She made us read ¾ chapters in the book, then she made us create our own ending

" This is totally creepy maybe we should leave." Buttercup said almost shaking with fear.

" Good idea Buttercup. Let's scoot out of here." Bubbles said getting up. I nodded my head then ran towards the water and jumped. Buttercup and Bubbles followed behind me. Then we swam back to the shore.

Brick P.O.V.

Okay I'm soaking wet and covered in saw dust. Long story short my raft, boat, whatever, sank and totally stunk. Then a gust of wind blew saw dust all over me when I got out. I guess that is what I get for snooping around Blossom. So I had to walk home looking like a chicken with feathers without it's pride. Which I think I lost at the beach.

Boomer P.O.V.

Brick came home today, looking like big bird or a chicken. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this and I bet it is hilarious. Butch was laughing and rolling on the floor like a dog. I wanted to say "roll over Fido" but I didn't. Anyway I have a date with my mermaid girlfriend, Bubbles. I'm taking her somewhere very special, well to me it is. I'm taking her to long horn steak house. I was going to spring for seafood but that was before I knew she was half fish and I thought she might had known that pour little fishy. I hope she likes it.


	9. Research the Reef

Chapter 9

Blossom P.O.V.

What happened yesterday was totally amazing and scary. I'm sure Buttercup feels the same way. She was shaking like a chiwawa. And to think that she is the tough one. Any way Now that my grades are up I don't need Brick anymore, but I like him around so I haven't asked him to leave quite yet. He is just so smart and strangely sweet. To my surprise. Any way me Buttercup and Bubbles are going swimming secretly tonight. I know it's not safe to swim in the dark but that rule is for Normal people and I am definitely not normal. Plus there is no rule book for mermaids.

To cover our tracks we all told our parents that we were going camping at the beach tonight. The whole reason we are doing this is because we have a project on deep sea life and who needs the internet when you can see it for yourself. I know we could do it during the day time but at night is when all the really pretty fish swim out. The only problem is it's a full moon and based on the pictures on the walls we saw yesterday I think it's best if we don't look at it.

Bubbles P.O.V.

Me Blossom and Buttercup all have a report due on deep sea life this week. So tonight we are going by the reef to research.

Whoa when we got to the reef every thing was colorful and bright. I never knew that the sea was so amazing.

" Stop right there." Some weird voice said. We all turned around to see someone with a tail just like us. Except she was much prettier. I don't know if it was the seashells in her hair or her actual hair but she had this weird glow that could put you in a trance, if you were normal. " Sorry but don't we have a right to be here." Buttercup said annoyed. " Not if you are part of the sea then this is my territory and I don't like you in it." She said. " Excuse me but what's your name" I asked. "Augafina, and please leave before I have to escort you myself." " We just came to study the reef." Blossom said without a care in the world. " Why?" . " Oh, we have a report due and we thought it would be more interesting this way. You know take pictures and stuff like that." . "Blossom!" buttercup yelled. " My apologies would it help if I give you a tour of the reef?" Augafina said. Our faces lit up with delight.

**I know this is my first authors note, so please don't criticize the chapter because it was so short butch wanted me to do something so this is as far as I could get.**


End file.
